Education? Love?
by Sweetums14
Summary: Starfire has questions on why the Titans aren't going to school, but they are acting strange. The only Titan she hasnt asked is Robin but she soon realizes its a mistake going to him, but is it a good thing? Robin gets what he deserves. Though the new boy in their life turns out to be a threat that will make them become closer. All because Starfire asked one question.
1. A Mistake

"Then where do you get your education?" Starfire asked Cyborg while he was fixing up the T-car.

"Um, im sorry Star but im busy at the moment. The T-car is pretty damaged and I really need to fix it before our next battle. Go ask BB or Robin, or Raven." he said trying to dodge the question.

"Ok, I shall go seek another Titan." she said confused as she was walking out of the garage. Once she was in the elevator she thought how his voice sounded strange.

She then saw Beast Boy and she asked him the same the same thing.

"Um, I don't know. I guess because we're heros we don't need to go to school, but then again that's me and I usually get things wrong so uh ask someone else. Sorry." he said nervously.

"Um, ok?" Starfire said as Beast Boy ran to the couch to turn on the T.V..

So Starfire decided to check on Raven. Surprised, She met her in the elevator. "Um Raven, may I ask you a question?"

"Maby, what is it?"

"I have already asked Cyborg and Beast Boy but maby you can anwser me. Why don't we go to school? On your world don't teenagers go, but why not us?"

Slowly Raven spoke, "Starfire, here's my opinion. We don't go to school because we're heros. We don't have to go to school." She spoke with hesitaion, "If you really want to know you should ask Robin."

At that moment she could feel herself blush. The sound of his name sent shivers down her spine. She had feelings for Robin but they were feelings that we never to be shone. After all she hardly knew him. They only met 6 months ago.

"Very well friend I shall go see where Robin is." Turning away from Raven she couldn't help but smile. She was lost in thought for what seemed forever. Before she realised where she was going, she found herself knocking on Robin's door. A "mistake" she thought.


	2. What was she thinking?

What was she thinking

What was she thinking? Starfire didn't want to see Robin, at least not now. It was just two days ago when the Titans almost kissed. And for two days they hadn't spoken. What will she say? His words were so painful. They were singing through her mind like a song.

After another glorious victory the Teen Titans wanted to celebrate. Robin got tired of the usual eating pizza routine so he suggested they do something different.

"Let's go play laser tag!" Beast Boy eagerly suggested.

Cyborg sighed and said, "No grass stain. We need something that won't tire us out."

"Well we could go to the park and just relax." Raven said monotonously.

Starfire flying around her friends landed next to Robin and said, "Why don't we go to the pier? There is much light there and we can relax with the fresh ocean air."

"Um, yeah I guess we can go there." said Robin hiding his smile in the moonlight. He also had feelings for Starfire but they were soon about to change.

Once all five friends got to the pier, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran to get on rides, and Raven decided to be in the gift shop where there is hardly any noise. By the time Robin turned to ask Starfire what they should do, she was gone.

Robin was very worried, but calm, he knew she was safe but she always told him where she was going. That worried him. Maby she's dealing with a problem. He took a deep breath and went out to look for her.

Starfire on the other hand wanted to disappear. Just to get away from Robin for a little while. She was sitting on a chair under the pier. She needed some time alone. Then she heard a thump.

"Who's there?" Starfire said as she flew up into the air and lit her hand with a starbolt.

"It's me Star, Robin."

"Oh."She said astonishly

"Yeah Star um, why'd you disappear? I mean why did you leave without telling me where you were going?"

"I needed some time to think. I needed to be alone."

"Why? Is something wrong we can talk abo- "

"No Robin I cannot speak about this with you."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it is nothing you did wrong it is how I feel about you. These feelings I shouldn't have them but I do. I must get rid of them but I cannot."

Then and there he had his chance. Robin could've kissed her. He would've told her how he feels and everything would be okay. But revealing his feelings to Starfire, that's something he can't do. So like any other boy he just kept it safe.

"And what feelings are those? We're just friends right?" He then sat next to the Tamaranian girl.

Starfire couldn't help herself. She tried to hold herself back but couldn't, she just leaned in and kissed him.

"Starfire why did you do that?" Robin said angrily.

"I'm sorry Robin. I-"

"Starfire that was a mistake. You can never tell anyone what just happened. That must never happen again." He had to, he just had to lie to her. "-and I don't feel the same way and I never will." He left running

Starfire, heartbroken, started to sob. Minutes later she calmed down and returned to her usual self. The tension with their lip contact it made her feel feelings that were indescribable. "I don't feel the same way and I never will". Those words don't mean a lot but they meant a lot to her.


	3. I'm glad you're my friend

I'm glad you're my friend

She gasped. Robin opened the door and said, "Yes Star, do you need something"?

"Yes, Robin I- I have a question." She said hesitantly. "Why aren't we getting and education? I have already ask-"

"Starfire we don't need to go to school. We can read and write right? Just drop it okay."

"But why, Robin? Please tell me, you can trust me."

"I know I can trust you it's just that I'm embarrassed to say why."

"You don't need to be embarrassed with me. You are my friend."

"Okay, c'mon in." They both sat down on a table sitting across each other.

"When I was in grade school I was pretty popular. I was good at sports, and the studies. I wanted to express myself. I got teased sometimes because my mom, dad and I joined the circus. We later became "The Flying Grayson's". Once that happened everyone in school made fun of me. I was no longer popular. There wasn't one day without me getting bullied and I hated that. So I dropped out of school and never went back. Then one day we got invited to perform at Gotham City. Some things happened, which I don't feel comfortable sharing and my uh-my parents they-they feel off the rope to their d- death." Robin was looking down at his lap the whole time. He didn't bother to look up at Starfire until he was done. "I was adopted by Bruce Wayne and I had to go back to school. They all knew who I was and some felt sorry for me and others said stuff like "Well if you're in a stupid thing like the circus then something bad'll happen to you, haha." I hated it even more than you can imagine. With Bruce Wayne I became Robin that's another story you know later on. But since im being honest with you, you need to know one thing. My name is Richard Grayson."

He looked up to see Starfire. She was white as a ghost. She said, "Robin thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me this. This is something you can only say to someone if you truly trust them. And I know you truly trust me."

"Your welcome" he said.

As she was turning to walk out Robin grabbed her by the arm. Another chance he could still tell her how he feels but he just ignored it and said, "Starfire I'm glad you're my friend."


	4. Danny

One month had passed since the mistake she made. Catching her breath she looked up at the ceiling in her room with blurry vision. She had been crying while home alone. This had gotten to be her usual routine. Everyday she'd eat breakfast, go to combat training, eat lunch, if so fight a villain, come home and cry quietly in her room. After that she went under the bridge at the pier.

Starfire was still sad though not showing it to her friends. She flew high in the dark sky admiring the city lights. When she got to pier it was after sunset. She sat next to a pole hidden with her head in her hands. Sobbing quietly she began to fantasy about Robin and herself, what could've been. She then fell asleep on the cold sand.

When she awoke, she vaguely saw someone in the distance. She did not realize that it was after midnight. There was a small light about two hundred feet away. She then heard someone say "Are you alright"?

She then realized that there was a blanket on her. "Who are you?" she said with a strange deja vu feeling.

"It's okay, you're safe. I'm not gonna hurt you. I saw you shivering when you were asleep so I put a blanket over you." the stranger said with a smile of confusion on his face.

"Well thank you. Do you to have the time?" Starfire said.

"Yes it's 2:14."

"Oh I did not realize it was that la-" she gasped when her stomach growled loudly.

"Haha, oh I'm sorry I'm laughing so you want something to eat I have plenty."

"Yes please." she said forgetting that he was a stranger.

"Okay I have some sandwiches, hot dogs with mustard, burgers with cheese. Anything you like?"

"Oh yes may I have some mustard?"

"Mustard? That's strange, but if you want it well then okay."

She devoured the can of mustard within two gulps. The stranger looked at her amazed and said, "Wow you might as well be an alien if I can do that."

Starfire admired his dry humor by laughing with him because she didn't know if she was to be offended. She again asked what the time was. Before they knew it it was already three about to be four. Have they really been there that long?

"What is your name?" she said.

"Oh my name is Sandy but they call me Danny, Danny Alexander Wayne."

"Oh I have heard of the name Wayne somewhere. Ooh I just can't remember."

"Mind if I ask, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Sta- Kori, my name is Kori."

"Oh with a C like Corina?"

"Oh no Koriandr but you can call me Kori for short." She was very sleepy and said with a yawn, "I must get home."

"Oh would you like me to take you home?"

Lost in thought, the stranger she just met is now becoming her friend. He made her forget about Robin. He kept complementing her on her personality, which made her feel special. More than Robin ever did.

"Kori hello Earth to Kori."

"What? Oh I am sorry I'm really tired I must get home." She started to get up and leave. "It was nice meeting you Danny."

"Wait we can't meet again?"

"What do you mean?"

"I would like to get to know you better. Can we meet somewhere like at the Pizzeria?"

"Oh no can't we meet here tomorrow night?"

"Sure, you know what Kori you're a really awesome girl."

Blushing Starfire turned away and said, "Goodbye Danny."

"Goodbye Kori."


	5. The Troubles

**Well I think that there should be a twist in this story, my friend gave me this idea.**

The next day Starfire walked in the living room with happiness. "Good morning friends! It is such a nice day!" she exclaimed.

"Starfire, everyday is a happy day for you. That's why you're so awesome!" said Beast Boy pausing the video game.

"Not lately." she mumbled low.

"You know Starfire, you haven't been happy lately." Raven said getting up from her chair.

"What?" she said nervously.

"Oh what I mean was that you haven't been as happy as you are today." she said with a smirk. Although Raven hasn't been in a relationship, she know or has an instinct about boys. "This isn't my kind of thing but let's go talk Starfire."

The three boys stood there in shock.

"I never knew that Raven is the type of girl to go 'talk'." said Robin confused.

"Well I guess it's a girl thing." said Cyborg turning the video game back on.

"That's what worries me." he said mumbled.

"Danny Wayne? That sounds familiar."

"Oh I know that's what I said but I can't remember." she said lying down on Raven's bed. She's usually lying down a lot. Much is on her mind.

"What about Robin?"

"What ABOUT Robin?"

"Oh nothing it's just that I can tell that you have feelings for him."

"Oh I have already told him how I feel but he told me he will never feel the same way."

"Oh, then you must be patient with him Starfire, he will and I can promise you that he will feel the same about you." With Raven saying this, she did not know she spoke the truth, only trying to make Starfire feel better.

"Well," she said with a sigh, "for now i shall meet someone who will make me happy."

"Gosh i knew it! She met someone else. How could i be so stupid as to not tell her how i feel!" It was a good thing he only had break-free furniture in his room. "Whoa what's wrong?" Beast Boy said picking up a pillow.

"Nothing."

"Dude no offense but you're a really bad liar, plus there's a mess in your room. C'mon tell what's going on."

"It's nothing."

"Dude really? Let me guess it's about Starfire?"

"What? No, no it's not."

"Really cause if it's not then I don't have to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he said with curiosity.

"So it IS about Starfire, ha I knew it."

"Beast boy stop playing around what is it?"

"Oh yeah, I was walking by Raven's door and I heard them say something like "I just want to meet someone to make me happy" which i thought was kinda weird."

"Wait Starfire said that?"

"Yup something about this guy named Danny Vane. I don't know it's a thick door."

"Danny Vane? That's a weird name."

"Yeah but maybe i heard wrong."

"Oh anything else?"

"Yea i think i heard something bout a date tonight."

"Really?" he replied sound of defeat, "Oh, well thanks Beast Boy." he said frowning.

"No problem dude if you want secrets i can give em' to you. I'm just kidding. Well see you later."

As he shut the door Robin felt as if a sword had been striked in his chest. "A date?" he said with a sigh. He has to find a way to tell her how he feels. He walked to his drawer and took out a picture of Starfire. "You mean the world to me, and I I, i love you." he whispered hugging a piece of paper passionately. "Tonight will be the night when you know about my true feelings for you."


	6. A Secret

What Danny and Starfire didn't know is that they were both keeping a secret. Starfire realized that she doesn't want another boy in her life but Robin. The longer she was on Earth the more her English improved. She started developing some mischievous schemes. It was almost time to go to the pier when Robin knocked on the door.

"Star are you busy?" he asked as the door opened.

"Actually Robin I was on my way out but I can spare a few moments."

"I have something important to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I uh" he said while pulling his collar. "I I'm in lo-" his sentence was interrupted by a voice.

"Oh hi Starfire I need to tell you something." Danny said grabbing her arm and taking her to the hall.

"Danny, what ate you doing here, and how do you know where I live?"

"Um duh, I recognized your hair color by the fire, and your almost perfect English."

"Oh I see. What did you need to tell me?" she said not appreciating his rude tone. She was very mature for her age.

"Starefire I need to tell you something before you leave." Robin said coming out to her.

"Please why am I being interrogated with with something you both need to tell me yet cannot find the time to do so?"

"I don't know but. . ." there was a pause. Robin eyed the stranger in front of him. With fear Danny tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing her Marc-"

"You two know each other?" Starfire said in a gaze while the boy she was in love with was curiously looking at her new friend.

"Um, no but I have to tell you something c'mon lets go."

"Wait before you go I just need to ask you something 'Danny'. Who let you in?"

"Oh Raven, well there you go now c'mon Starfire."

Robin rapidly raced down the hall to Raven's room right after they left. What was he thinking? He let her go with him, another terrible mistake. "Robin before you say anything just let me remind you. You're in love with Starfire why didn't you tell her?"

"I was going to but that kid Marcus came in and just took her away, and why did you l-"

"Wait he took her?" looking worried she mumbled to herself "He was only supposed to make you jealous."

"Wait what? You told him to meet Star so that i can get jealous?"

At that moment Cyborg and Beast Boy came out. With a sly smile on his face Beast Boy said "Yeah, Robin we were in it too. You see you and Starfire are like made for each other and you just didn't tell her so we just got a guy to make you jealous. Boy Danny really messed this up anyways where is he?"

"What do you mean Marcus?" Raven said, "his name is Danny right?".

"His name isn't Danny it's Marcus. Wait so how did you find this guy?"

"What?" they said in unison.

"His name is Marcus Wayne he is Bruce Wayne's son.

Raven took him to the corner and said, "Tell me he's dangerous right?".

"Yes but we need to get Star, and you haven't answered my question."

"Oh, right after I talked to Cyborg and Beast Boy, I went out to find a guy. He was the first one that i thought would you know, make you jealous. I wasn't paying much attention to his name, but he didn't want anything. I could sense something was up but it was hard because it was like something was blocking me from observing him. So that night after we fought, he followed us not too far but not too close. When Starfire suggested the pier he went there. When i said i wanted to be alone i actually went to go speak with him. Something about that made me feel sick, like i was being strangled. Until I found out that he wanted to meet with her again, I got worried. So I went to talk to her about him and I played along. I let him in thinking that he was going to tell her goodbye. I thought this was just going to be a one time thing until you were going to tell her how you feel but it wasn't. And I'm sorry we interfered with this but the three of us just had to do something."

"I appreciate what you were trying to do but that wasn't wise. We have to get Star."

Cyborg and Beast Boy came. Cyborg saying "I don't have her signal."

"I know where to find her." Robin said stepping out of the hallway with the others following. He never really noticed how they always followed him. As a leader and friend. They always waited for Robin to do something.

"Robin how much danger is she in?" Beast Boy said getting worried as he pressed the button to go down.

"She isn't in any danger, not yet."

"Then why did you say that he is dangerous?" Raven said going out the front door.

"He found you or made you find him so he can get to me. He was jealous of me because, well, you know. Bruce and I were a team and didn't do anything just to be a regular person."

"So Star isn't in trouble only if he doesn't get to you?" Cyborg said getting into the T-car. "This baby runs like she's brand new." he said giving them a smile while he was rubbing the steering wheel. "So, where do we find him?"

"Gotham City."

"What are you out of you mind? We can't get to Gotham City. How do you know he's there? They just left not even twenty minutes ago."

"Because, he came for Star. He would've come for all of you but he got an offer he couldn't refuse."

"And he's in Gotham City why?" Raven said eyeing him.

"Because he's got Bruce, which means he wants revenge."

"Wait." she said. "If Bruce is Batman, couldn't he get free?"

"Not if his weapons and armor are gone and if he is tied up. But now we have to rescue them. He is only using them to get my attention."

"But he wont hurt anyone right?" Cyborg said passing the speed limit by fifty, good thing they were in the air flying.

"Not if he kills me."


	7. The Truth

"Danny, why are we so far from the city? You said you needed to tell me something but we are high in the air. Please, tell me what is going on." Starfire, confused, began to wonder if maybe Danny wasn't who he said he was "Danny I wish to go back home now, please!" Starfire urged.

"No! You can't leave I told you i needed to talk to you and all will be revealed soon please just calm down and be patient i won't harm you."Danny replied.

"Okay." she said uncertain.

"Now we don't have long until we reach where we're going. So please be patient and be quiet."

"Okay." she mumbled. "Oh, if only Robin were here. I knew I should not have agreed to meet him." she thought.

**~scene~**

"Robin, i know this isn't my thing but once you get to Star you have to tell her how you feel." said Beast Boy.

"Yes, i know. That's the first thing i plan to do. Though i hope she won't hate me for lying to her." Robin said.

"Dude, she's not gonna hate you. Just exactly what are you gonna say to her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Um, i don't know." Robin replied.

"Well get to thinking." Beast Boy said turning away.

"Cyborg how far are we?" Robin asked.

"Well i would explain it, but not even you will understand. So let me just say were about five, ten minutes away." Cyborg said with a grin.

Raven was sitting crisscrossed meditating in the back. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zino-" Raven gasped.

"What? What is it?" Robin asked.

"Nothing I just thought I felt her presence beneath us." Raven said shaking it off. "It was just probably something else." she said walking to the window looking down. She gasped, "Or maybe not. Cyborg land right over there at that building."

"Be a little more specific." Cyborg said.

"The one without any lights. I think i just saw a light in there." Raven said.

"Raven i don't know. There could just be a regular person in the building walking through. Besides 'he' wouldn't be dumb enough to be in a place like that." Robin said.

"Just tell me who has a bright green flashlight?" Raven said sarcastically.

Robin's eyes bugged up. "Cyborg get down there now!" Robin commanded.

"I can't Robin. It's too close to land safely. We have to get around the city, eject the mech-"

"I don't care if we land safely. We have to get down there now."

Sighing he said "Your call."

"Wait so how are we gonna land safely?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven, can you use your force field to land us?" Robin asked.

"I'll try." she said looking a bit paleler.

"Alright im going to shut this off on three, and when i do, Raven you do your thing. Ready?" there was a short pause between words. "One, two, three."

At that moment zero gravity hit them faster than they could blink. They were all pinned to the back of the vehicle and couldn't move. Their eye lids closing shut and feeling large amounts of air gushing towards them.

"Raven go!" Robin shouted.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed.

Gravity sucked them down and they were on the way to the rooftop when Raven fainted. The windows all broke and Beast grabbed Raven shielding her with his back as he morphed into a giant sea turtle. Cyborg and Robin got behind him and held on.

Robin had some major cuts from the glass and Cyborg's armor was quite damaged. It felt like a lot to them at that moment. But then they crashed into the building and a ton bricks caned flying like a flock of birds runing away.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were all unconscious. Robin tried to move from the corner of the room when he heard Starfire's voice.

"Robin!" she exclaimed.

"Starfire, I-I" all he saw was black.

**~scene~**

"Okay Starfire we're here." Danny said as his ship landed.

"You a certain you will not hurt me?" Starfire asked.

"Of course not. Though Robin might think I will so that will send to come look for you and well. The future comes as it comes." he said.

They went walking down seven flights of stairs. They both weren't tired. When they got to an elevated floor Starfire decided to waste time by pretending to be tired.

"Danny, im tired. May we rest for a bit." she said looking at him like a lost puppy.

"Of course." he said.

She was "catching her breath" when she looked out the window. She saw her titans veichle and changed her emotion to happiness. Without thinking she said, "My friends. You are here!" she exclaimed. From a distance she saw Raven walk to the window.

Danny got up and graves Starfire and continued to walk while he held her tight. From happy she went to angry and her eyes lit up bright green. Before she was out of sight she lit up her hand with a starbolt and hoped her friends saw her.

"Danny let me go!" she commanded.

"No I have unfinished business with you boyfriend Robin and I will finish it." he said.

"Say whatever you want but we will defeat you. You have no idea of what we are capable of." Starfire said.

"Oh but I think I do. See you all have your weaknesses. I have injected a chemical inside of me that will cause Raven to be extremely weak. Cyborg well, lets just say you that pole on the wall that will drain some of his powercells to be weak. Beast Boy, his weakness is his Raven. Believe it or not he's like in love with her. And Robin he's a human I can hurt him with anything I want. Maybe you. You're his weakness and he is yours. See I've got everything planned out and you can't stop me." he said.

"You cannot be so..." she saw her friends come crashing in into the building. "My friends!" she said with tears in her eyes. The first person she looked for was Robin. She saw him and yelled "Robin!"

She realized a little too late that impact of the crash harmed her severely with a huge piece of glass cutting in her right leg.

"Starfire, I-I" were the last words she heard.


	8. I am Starfire?

**I've been having a HUGE writers block and I'm sorry. I couldn't really explain it or spend much time in the hospital scene. (sorry spoilers) I just can't write anyone with amnesia. (sorry) well I just wanted to upload this although this takes a long time! Ahhhh! I know this seems rushed and I barely realized I wasn't doing the disclaimer... Awkward! Soooo dun dunn dunnnn! Teen Titans Go premiers tonight! It looks like such a silly show that I HAVE to watch! Any who, I'm sorry for the missplellings and im using a lot of fake names in this story! It was just supposed to be a one shot but my friends convinced me otherwise! Thank you for the reviews! I should be posting another chapter later this week! Teen Titans Go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

When she woke up Starfire found herself in a hospital room. "Ow." she said sitting up.

"Starfire, you're awake!" she heard a voice say.

"What? Who is Starfire? My name is Koriand'r."

"Oh great." the girl mumbled.

"Please, who are you?" asked Koriand'r.

"Koriand'r, my name is Raven. You don't remember me? I'm one of your best friends."

"I am sorry, but I do not rec-"

"Starfire you're awake!" exclaimed a green boy.

"Koriand'r. My name is Koriand'r."

"Um, okay Koriand'r. Geez, that's a long name. I'm gonna call you Kori." he said smiling standing next to Raven.

"Starfire are you okay?" said a robotic man.

"Please, who are you?" Koriand'r said looking afraid.

"Koriand'r, do you remember any of us?" asked Raven.

"No." she said eyeing each of them.

"Aw man. This isn't good." said the robotic man.

"Why? Where have we met before?" asked Koriand'r.

"Kori, my name is Beast Boy. This is Cyborg, and this is Raven." said Beast Boy.

"How did I get here? What is this place? Why aren't I on Tamaran?" asked Kori.

"Oh hello." said a doctor.

"Hello." said Starfire.

"Ah, I see you're awake. I don't have much identification on you... uh Starfire?" the doctor said lifting an eyebrow. "Your friends over here told me that that was your name. Am I right?" he asked.

"No, my name is Koriand'r." she said strictly looking at him. "Please do not call me that."

"Yes, of course. My name is Dr. Montes and I have been notified that you are uh... an alien?" she said.

"Well, yes but um... I do not feel very comfortable with strangers around." Starfire said as she motioned to the three titans.

"But Kori, we're your best friends!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I understand you guys are friends but you must leave so I can have a talk with Koriand'r." Dr. Montes said.

"But-"

"No Beast Boy. It's okay. We can leave." Raven said pulling him out the door. "See you later Koriand'r." Raven said.

"Bye Kori." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg took a sigh and said, "Goodbye Koriand'r."

"Ugh!" Danny grunted as he closed his cell phone. He was staring quietly at his desk and his phone rang.

"Hello." Danny said picking it up. "No. Her friends took her before I awoke... It will have to be postponed... I made a mistake I should've done it when I had the chance, but she signaled her friends... It's still in the basement... Once I find him I will..." he said hanging the phone.

"Oh, Dick. You don't know what's coming." he said with a smirk.

**Sorry it's so short! I'm just waiting for the right time to write an astonishing twist! *EVIL SMIRK* Rate, review, or follow!**


	9. In a coma

**So I saw Teen Titans Go! I thought I wasn't going to like it but I did! Well it's later in the week! I'm just eager to finish writing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

~Scene~

Kori's POV:

"Kori, Kori wake up." I heard a voice say.

"Mmmm, yes?" I said opening my eyes. I was still in a hospital room but a different one. My body didn't ache anymore. "Where am I?" I said sitting up.

"We're in Titans Tower. Right now you're in the infirmary." Cyborg said to me.

"And this is my home?" I asked.

"Yes, it has been for three years. Would you like a look around?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said with a soft smile.

"Okay let me get the rest of 'em." he said walking out the door. He paused, looked at me and said with a smile, "Wait here."

_This is my home? Why don't I remember any of this?_

"Hey Kori." Beast Boy said walking up to me with Raven.

"Hello!" I said with a smile.

"So, you wanna go to your room?" Beast Boy asked me.

"Sure." I said getting up.

I suppose I should trust them. They "are"my friends.

We walked up to a room where it said "Starfire", carved on the door.

"Kori, this is your room." said Raven.

_I can tell they are not comfortable calling me Kori or Koriand'r. Maybe it is I who should be comfortable with my name. It is after all, in their language, Starfire._

"Please, you may call me Starfire." I said to them with a smile.

"Are you sure? We dont want to make you feel uncomfortable." said Cyborg.

"No, I assure you I am fine. But-" I mumbled the rest of the sentence.

Sighing Cyborg said, "Okay, Starfire."

"There is one problem, but I am not sure if it is a problem." I said frowning.

"Well, what is it?" Raven asked lifting her right eyebrow.

"I have a strange feeling that there is an empty space." I said looking each of them in the eye.

"What do you mean 'space'?" asked Raven.

"I feel as though there is something missing." I said looking down.

_I_ _forgot_ _to_ _ask about my injuries. How am I healed?_

Without thinking I leaned against the door and fell in.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked helping me up.

"Yes, how did that happen?" I asked with complete shock.

"These doors are powered by our DNA. You just activated it by touching it." said Cyborg.

"This is my room?" I said looking around. "It is glorious!" I exclaimed while flying around.

Raven walked up to me with a slight smile and asked, "Cyborg, Beast Boy. Could you give us some privacy?"

"Sure Rae." Cyborg said walking out.

"Okay, bye Raven. See ya later." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"So Starfire. What did you mean that you felt an empty space?" Raven asked me.

I looked her straight in the eye. "I do not now. I just felt a feeling of absence." I looked at her with strange curiosity. "Do we not have another teammate?"

"Starfire, come with me."

~Scene~

"You don't recognize this person?" Raven asked me.

"In a way yes, but i do not have memories. Please who is he?" I asked.

"This is our team leader, Robin." she said her face softening.

"Oh, he is in what you call a coma?" I asked unfamiliar with the word.

"Yes." she said returning her eyes back to me.

"And for how long has he been asleep?" I asked caressing his arm.

"Four days."

"Oh, is there anything I can do?" I asked with concern.

"No, I suppose there isn't anything you can do." she said standing up straight. "I'm going to my room. You can stay as long as you'd like."

"Okay. Thank you." I said with a smile.

**Okay, This was really hard to write. Hope you guys liked it! Hmmmm... I'm running out of ideas soooo you guys should help though! if you want! I'll post my next Chapter soon! Review or follow! **


End file.
